Masoquismo
by A Frozen Fan
Summary: Porque no importaba cuanto se esforzara por torturarlo. Elsa era la criatura más hermosa y peligrosa que había visto en su vida. Aunque sus preciosas facciones le mostraran menosprecio, nunca podía dejar de observarlas. Y la admiración que había desarrollado por sus poderes era mayor que el miedo que les tenía. / Viñeta Helsa. Dark!Elsa. Continuación del drabble "Amenaza".


Viñeta Helsa. Continuación única del drabble "Amenaza".

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada de lo que ven a continuación. Solo de mis alocadas ideas y mi obsesión por el Helsa. D:**

* * *

**Masoquismo**

* * *

Hans apretó los dientes al sentir dolor en su costado. El golpe había sido fuerte aunque debía admitir que había recibido peores. Una ráfaga helada lo había estrellado contra la muralla de piedra, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Por el rabillo del ojo, observó la aguda estalactita de hielo que había surgido del piso segundos antes, rozándolo peligrosamente y desgarrando el lateral de su camisa.

Pensar que aquella cosa podría haberlo atravesado envío un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral.

—¿Qué pasa, Alteza? ¿Lo lastimé?—la voz cristalina e irónica que escuchó frente a sí lo hizo alzar la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos azules y fríos como un glaciar, que lo observaban desdeñosamente.

Se obligó a si mismo a sostenerle la mirada a la primogénita de los reyes de Arendelle, aunque por dentro temblaba. La chiquilla era muy inestable y aquel extraño poder que tenía había invertido los papeles de manera desventajosa para él. La reservada adolescente a la que había intentado intimidar en los jardines de palacio se había convertido en su verdugo personal, aprovechando cualquier momento que estuvieran a solas para atormentarlo.

Esa mañana no había sido la excepción cuando su padre, en un intento por aumentar su hospitalidad, le había sugerido frente a todos que llevara a la princesa a dar un paseo en los alrededores. Negarse no era una opción.

Elsa hizo un movimiento con su delicada mano y el frío se extendió por sus extremidades, haciéndolo tiritar. Por un momento le pareció que la sangre se le congelaba.

Ella suspiró con fastidio.

—Me aburres—repuso con descortesía, cruzándose de brazos y caminando brevemente para mirar en derredor—, ¿es qué acaso no piensas hablar? Al menos podrías intentar defenderte. Ya veo porque tus hermanos siempre te ignoran.

Lo que al inicio le había parecido una distracción de lo más divertida se estaba volviendo monótona. Ese patético principito era más orgulloso de lo que se imaginaba. Rara vez se quejaba de dolor o por el frío, por más dura que fuera con él. Eso no le molestaba demasiado sino que por el contrario, la exhortaba a seguir averiguando hasta donde era capaz de aguantar.

No había nada que detestara más que la debilidad. Y ese pusilánime del pelirrojo al menos no se soltaba a lloriquear como Anna, cada vez que le hacía una "demostración" de su don de hielo. Su ingenua hermanita no había viajado con ellos a las Islas del Sur alegando sentirse enferma, pero Elsa sabía bien que no era así. Lo hacía porque quería alejarse de ella. Le tenía demasiado miedo.

En cambio Hans se empeñaba en sostenerle la mirada como si fueran iguales, aun cuando se estuviera retorciendo de dolor. Odiaba eso. ¿Cómo osaba compararse con ella? No solo era extraordinaria debido a su poder. También iba a ser reina y él, un pobre idiota que jamás podría aspirar a nada mejor que su insulso título de príncipe.

Realmente lo detestaba.

—He estado en peores situaciones—habló él con seriedad y la rubia curvó sus labios en una sonrisa torcida.

De cierta manera, Hans decía la verdad. Muchos de sus hermanos, cuando no lo estaban haciendo a un lado, lo golpeaban o buscaban cualquier excusa para maltratarlo. Por eso había aprendido a defenderse y a ser cínico con el mundo.

Claro estaba que ninguno de ellos había amenazado nunca con congelarlo o atravesarlo con hielo punzante. Aun así, prefería ser torturado por Elsa que estar en compañía de alguno de ellos. La joven había demostrado ser peor y más falsa que él, pero extrañamente se sentía atraído a su persona.

Era la criatura más hermosa y peligrosa que había visto en su vida. Aunque sus preciosas facciones le mostraran menosprecio, nunca podía dejar de observarlas. La admiración que había desarrollado por sus poderes era mayor que el miedo que les tenía.

Violentamente, se vio alzado por un torrente de aire gélido y lanzado contra la pared que tenía detrás. El frío se clavaba como una fuerza invisible en distintas partes de su cuerpo bajo la piel; como si se hubiera transformado en dolorosas agujas que hacían más difícil el propósito de no soltar un alarido.

—¿Se ha vuelto peor?—la mueca burlona de la muchacha se ensanchó—No trates de hacerte el fuerte conmigo, Hans. Sé bien lo que piensas de mí. Piensas que soy un monstruo—avanzó un par de pasos en dirección a él—. ¿Y sabes qué? Tal vez tengas razón.

Otra floritura de su palma nívea provocó que cayera nuevamente al suelo, con un golpe seco.

Esta vez no pudo contener un gemido de sufrimiento. Todas sus extremidades punzaban dolorosamente. Temblaba sin control. Con esfuerzo, levantó la cabeza de nuevo para observar a la joven.

El delicado vestido blanco de verano que llevaba puesto la hacía parecer un ángel. El sol arrancaba destellos plateados de su cabellera trenzada.

—Eres hermosa.

Elsa parpadeó confundida al escuchar su murmullo entrecortado. Frunció el ceño cuando los orbes esmeraldas del muchacho le dirigieron una mirada embelesada.

—Estoy seguro… de que algún día… serás una gran reina—el príncipe sonrió débilmente, tratando de ignorar el daño que sentía—. Eres muy bella… y poderosa. Me gustaría estar ahí… para verte gobernar…

La aludida se ruborizo intensamente. Nunca nadie le había hablado de esa manera. En casa, su familia y sirvientes la veían con temor. Por eso había aprendido a dominar sus sentimientos.

Consternada, se percató de que algo cálido había surgido en su interior. ¿Cómo era posible?

Movió su mano y una diminuta estaca de hielo hirió a Hans en la barbilla.

—¡Eres despreciable!—le espetó con furia—¡Siempre serás patético! No sabes cuánto me repugnas.

El cobrizo fue empujado contra la muralla una vez más, bruscamente. Vio a la princesa alejarse con expresión frustrada y volvió a sonreír.

Por un instante había logrado llegar al interior de la misteriosa heredera al trono de Arendelle. De buena gana soportaría sus crueles tratos si tenía la oportunidad de ganarse su frío corazón.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Esto fue algo muy random que se me ocurrió como continuación de uno de mis drabbles, ese en el que Elsa es una bitch. xD Me encanta verla comportarse como toda una malvada y más si le da una lección a cierto pelirrojo con tendencias sociópatas que conozco. Pobre Hans, está muy mal el chico; así que de alguna forma veo factible que disfrute de ser maltratado por la rubia. u.u No sé, me encanta verlo doblegarse ante ella y que al mismo tiempo, la ponga nerviosa al demostrarle que la admira, jojojo.

¿Qué les pareció? :D Vamos mes cheriés, ¡comentar no cuesta nada! n.n

PD. Esta fue una viñeta independiente, ¡no habrá continuaciones! La vieja Frozen Fan ya tiene demasiadas cosas pendientes por escribir. e.e


End file.
